


Fight Vs Flight

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, DWIT spoilers, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit is fuckin great, FUCK YALL, Gen, Iev had this theory since the day I joined this fandom, Panic Attacks, Protective Deceit Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Punishment, References To Starvation As Punishment, References to Starvation, Starvation, Sympathetic Deceit Week, Virgil Is Anxiety AND Depression, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Wingfic, Wings, You can't convince me otherwise, unfinished but not abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Patton isn't sure how to feel about Virgil and Deceit being close, but he silently prays that whatever they're discussing has a sugar-coating of lies and not what he's hearing.





	1. Chapter 1

_ "You don't have to do that!" _

 

Patron straightens at the yells, face along. Who didn't have to do what? He stands from his spot on the couch, moving towards the voice with a worry. 

 

A second voice counters,  _ "I do have to do it!"  _

 

_ "Stop punishing him when he didn't do anything wrong!"  _

 

_ "How was that not wrong?"  _

 

_ "He went to the wedding, just like you wanted, Virgil! You got exactly what you wanted for him!"  _

 

_ "I didn't want either, De, and you know that! We messed up with the opportunity of a lifetime! This wasn't a good thing!"  _

 

_ "I know it wasn't! That's what I was trying to say since the beginning!"  _

 

There comes the sound of footsteps, moving forth as the door to Virgils' room opens, the snake side following Virgil out of his room, door slamming shut. Patton couldn't name a time he had seen Virgil with such a worrisome expression. 

 

"Hey, guys, I made some cookies," he mumbles to them, ignoring how dark the eyeshadow under Deceits' eyes was. It was almost pitch black, Virgils' twice as bad. Patton wonders how long Deceit had been in the others' room. He couldn't be in there longer than ten minutes without panicking to high Hell, yet the others' eyeshadow was so much darker than his had been all that time ago. He sounded fine on the other side of the door, just pissed off, at worst. 

 

Virgil mumbles, "Thanks, Padre." Deceits' head dips in acknowledgment, not actually speaking anything verbally for the other to know. "We'll get some in a minute." 

 

The two move to the bathroom, Deceit sitting on the counter while the other moves to get a makeup wipe. The door stays open as Virgil wipes off the eyeshadow, something that had noticeably left a mark on all the sides after their commotion so long ago. Now, Virgil tends to the other like he had done it so many times before, a practiced routine calmly rehearsed so many times that it had become an instinct to do so. Virgils' forehead presses against the others' shoulder afterward, the side silent as he breathes slowly. The other sides' hand gently runs his back, caring and respectful. 

 

Patton silently slips through the hallway, not disturbing the two. He's not sure what to do with this. Logan and Roman were currently helping Thomas with finding out the best way to sneak a turtle through airport security (though, Patton has no idea if they would actually go through TSA like that and he silently hopes not). He was alone with the two sides who seemed to always be fueled by hate for each other, now acting so domestic and loving towards each other. It's starkly different from what was seen in front of the others. 

 

Worry pulls at his gut about what they had been discussing, especially when he hears Deceit quietly supply, "Let them and yourself eat today, okay? We can devise some sort of punishment later, but starving someone isn't something we tamper with, alright? Let's be humane about the punishments we deal." 

 

The truth is something Patton isn't used to hearing from the scale-clad side, so he silently begs that whatever is going on is sugar-coated in lies like this one, that it isn't real. He can only hope, though. 


	2. Chapter 2

Given by the responses Logan and Roman give at the two sides holding hands across the table, they hadn't seen any sort of friendly contact between the two before, either. It strikes Patton as something odd and worrisome. The two sit at the kitchen chairs, Virgil mostly folded in on himself while the other is practically mansplaining. They used to mirror each other when they were in the same room, but this was something polar opposite to that. However, their hands stay connected, fingers interlaced as they turn away from each other. The two glumly eat their cookies Patton had distributed for them after waiting for them to somewhat cool  _ (something he had to fuss at both of them for. He was now caring for two reckless sides instead of just the one.).  _

 

Roman pulls Patton into his room, Logan behind the two instantly. He pries, "What's up with them?" 

 

Patton sighs and shrugs. "I think they had a fight." 

 

Brows raise, but Logan is the one to ask, "Then why are they holding hands? I do not believe that is a common practice after a fight." 

 

Pattons' eyes dart towards the door, then back to the two in front of him. "I guess they get sad when they have fights?" 

 

When the three leave the room, they find Virgil coiled around Deceit, looking pale as he lets himself be coiled around in return. There's something about it that makes the three feels like they're interfering with something much more intimate than the two want to let on. It feels domestic and full of concern for each other, something Logan only fight after he had seen a look into Virgils' room for the first time, finding nothing but unbridled panic and a harsh sadness that stabbed at his eyes and could easily make him, of all sides, sob if he thought about it too long. 

 

The worry the sides feel for the two only grows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terrified for the new Sanders Sides video, y'all, deadass


	3. Chapter 3

“Stop punishing him,” Deceit yells, not caring where he is nor who hears his words. “It’s not your place to-” 

 

“It’s my place to punish him,” Virgil yells back. He can’t find it in him to care, either, anger boiling in his stomach, bubbling and churning in anger. 

 

Roman perks up from his spot in his room, the red door propped open still. He knew the two fought constantly, but it had never been so loud, so full of yelling. They usually only fought behind closed doors, words echoing in their rooms as they spat venom at each other. Fighting in the commons made him worry, standing up quickly and moving to peak out of his doorway. 

 

“It’s Logans’ place to find out what is his logical punishment and then  _ you _ enforce that, not you deciding  _ what _ is the most logical punishment!” 

 

The hackles of Romans’ neck raise, worry prying a home at the base of his skull. He thought they were calming down somewhat. It had been a full week since they held hands in the kitchen and they hadn’t fought once, yet here they were, yelling while Logan and Patton sat with Thomas, far from the mindscape and prying minds. 

 

Virgil glares, large wings unfolded behind him in an angry stance, warning the other just like Deceits’ flicking tongue and quiet hiss. The wings are far too large for the room, the insides creating their own light with the bright white and purple undertones, the outsides black as the night, swirling with angry hues, just tiny hints of colors. Deceit bares his fangs. 

 

“You’re not going to attack me and you  _ know _ it, Damien,” Virgil hisses under his breath, glaring at the other. 

 

Deceit tenses up. “Stop punishing Thomas. We’ll have to have a talk with the others if you continue on with this. Even Remy is starting to notice something is wrong. I’m surprised he wasn’t the first to notice. The rest of the dark sides are getting worked up and you know what’ll happen if you keep this up.” 

 

Virgil shudders at the reminder of the last time he had worked Thomas up so much. Middle school and high school had been far from good years for their host, littered with the dark sides taking control before Virgil and Deceit had finally corralled them down, giving the stick to the three main sides currently taking on everything. 

 

His wings tuck into his back, head planting on the others’ shoulder, defeated as the tears slowly dribble down his cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he whimpers. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, little bird,” Deceit whispers, voice almost silent. He rubs the others’ back, careful of the wongs. “Come one. Let's go to my version of the imagination, alright? We can stay there until we get this sorted out.” 

 

“I’ll be ducked out for a while,” the younger mumbles, pulling away as he wipes his face. 

 

Deceit nods, humming, “Maybe that’s a good thing for both of you right now? We can sort this out and everyone can have a few lazy days.” 

 

Virgil nods. “Sounds good, yeah.” 

 

Roman pulls himself away, ducking into his room silently as the two walk away. Since when had Virgil had  _ wings? _ And since when had the two been so close? A million questions curl around his brain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a light prediction to what might happen in the next Sanders Sides video but due to impending anxiety as to what might actually happen, I've been doing everything but going along any sort of storyline like that. I'm giving my boys some TRAITS.


	4. Chapter 4

As Roman found, there came the promised three days of relaxation, much to Logans’ protest of such. Without Virgil there to motivate the other, very little got done, but it wasn’t as if there was much to do in the first place. Thomas had already cleaned and filming was already done, ready to be uploaded as soon as the date came out. But that wasn’t for another week and a half, so they were far ahead of schedule than usual. 

 

When Virgil reappears, he’s practically attached to Deceits’ hip, who constantly pries whispers from the younger, the two babbling. They aren’t arguing, though, much to Pattons’ excitement. 

 

But Virgil is quick to be pulled into a fight with the Logical side. 

 

“There’s nothing to be repented of, Virgil. I don’t see the issue here.” 

 

The Anxious side tenses, watching as Deceit places a calm hand on his shoulder. Virgil jerks towards him, watching the lying side slowly shake his head, somber with his movements. “You totally  _ won’t _ this and be upset about it later, V.” His tongue twists, a silent warning. 

 

The side silently nods, giving a painful sigh that makes his ribs ache and body shake. “You’re right, Dee, I will.” He pulls away from Logan without another comment, slipping into his room with a sigh. It leaves the logical side dumbfounded and the lying one to plop on the couch beside Roman. 

 

“Since when were you two so close, Deceit,” Roman asks, a brow raised. 

 

Deceit is slow to ask, “How much has Virgil  _ not _ told you three?” 

 

Patton flops down on Romans’ other side, though his attention is on the two beside him, not minding as Logan takes a seat on the arm of the couch. 

 

Logan is the one to answer, “Not much. He’s just told us not to trust you.” 

 

“Then why are you coming to me for answers and not Virgil himself?” 

 

Roman shrugs. “Because Virgil won’t spill anything but you’re you and he’s not the boss of you.” 

 

“Oh, this is a trap, is it not?” 

 

The creative side smirks. 

 

“I’ll  _ totally _ answer you because Virgil  _ totally _ wants our pasts out to any who seek it.” With that, he falls silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BeeCeit, you have all my UwUs. Thank you for the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS TO THE NEW EP, SPOILERS TO THE NEW EP, SPOILERS TO THE NEW EP, SPOILERS TO THE NEW EP, SPOILERS TO THE NEW EP, SPOILERS TO THE NEW EP

Virgil's hands shake as he glances around his room. His body aches and he wants to shed off his coat like a snake would it's skin, but he simply  _ can't. _ After his encounter with Remus and what he'd told Thomas… Well, it was far from something he could see himself doing. Shedding that was like tossing away a shield in the middle of battle. It meant panic and death and being too slow to realize his mistake in the heat of the moment until he's on the ground, wheezing out his final huff of air. 

 

He whimpers, fanning his face. He was back in his room, alone as could be, Bitsy being the only other there. The spider currently sat atop the back of the couch, making no indication that she would be moving any time soon. 

 

He can feel the tears dribbling down his face, but it hasn't yet hit him that he's crying. What does hit him is Patton comforting Thomas. Or, maybe it's Roman, he isn't sure. It's not about Virgil's panic, no, because Virgil was ducked out. 

 

Did Patton even know he used to be a dark side? Or Roman? Logan probably knew that. He knew a lot about multiple sides, both the main five and then some. He stocked up information, pulled in his room, in the library affectionately called _ The Catacombs  _ since it was so vast and complicated (and Roman had got lost in it… far more than twice, but no one needed to know that outside of Virgil, who had come to his aid the second he felt the other panic). 

 

They could know, sure. Logan almost used  _ Paranoid. _ That was a giant hint that Virgil wasn't who he was said to be. Then again, were the others? Logan, who took over the planning and development, as well as execution most times. There was Roman, taking over as Thomas' ego and most of his imagination. Even Patton was more than just morality! He took over what emotions Virgil didn't. 

 

So, what  _ was _ Virgil? Outside of Anxiety, outside of the emotions he had a hold on, outside of the videos he had been "cast" in? Who  _ was _ he? Who had he  _ been? _ Sure, his "core function" could be anxiety, but was it really? Was Deceit's core function to be deceptive? Or was he there to aid the others just as much as himself? 

 

Virgil feels sick to his stomach as he turns to lock his room door. He can't deal with anyone else, with  _ anything  _ else. Patton would knowingly come asking why he had ducked out. Deceit would come and either pester or talk, but Virgil couldn't be sure. Logan, if he had any sort of question, often knocked only once before coming in and that was never enough time. 

 

So, Virgil begrudgingly forces himself to breathe. What other choice does he have?


	6. Chapter 6

Patton glances at the door in front of him. It's locked, completely so, the edges along it cracked and sapping light from any and all sources, devouring what used to be the light around it. The hallway had never been so dark, even after Deceit had moved in. Honestly, it had even managed to be brighter then. 

 

Deceit had been pacing around the room, again and again, not knocking nor entering. He seemed just as antsy as Virgil had been when he first became an official side, but that had actually been years ago. He looks so full of concentration, caught up in himself and not Patton, who walks up and stands there for a debating moment, seemingly deciding how he wanted to go about Deceit's anxiety. 

 

Before he even gets to, though, Logan runs into him, earning a yelp from Patton at the two end up on the floor, capturing Deceit's attention instantly. This was a seemingly common occurrence, yes, but the sides could only feel pain if they were scared of whatever was "attacking" them, so neither could actually feel that. The first four sides had come in clumsy, a giant contrast to Deceits' grace and elegance the first few times they had seen it. Now, though, everyone was somewhat used to it. 

 

"My apologies, Patton." Logan's remark does tho unheard as the two disentangle themselves. "I was distracted." 

 

"You? Distracted?" Patton's concern shows clear. It wasn't  _ completely  _ uncommon for him to become distracted, but he always had to have another very pressing matter to do so. "What's wrong?" 

 

"I need to apologize to Virgil." 

 

Patton presses his lips into a thin line, hum cut short as he nods. The word  _ Paranoid  _ had almost come up, a harsh contrast to everything it had been earlier. The two had a basic idea of who Virgil had been before he "became a light side." The others had called him Paranoia, unable to find a name to fit him. He had too large of a control on emotions to just be paranoia, easily able to send Thomas into a depressive episode, even if not bribed on by anxiety beforehand. What he did and did not have a control on was an honest mystery to the others. 

 

The first time Logan had called him Paranoid or Paranoia, he had been in a rather heated debate with Virgil. The instant the name had been pulled up by an incredibly irritated Logan, the others got to see Virgil's face fall, argument stopping so abruptly that Virgil's silence spurred on fear for the others. Tears had met his face after a moment, streaking his face with eyeliner. Sobs wracked his body within an instant, Virgil ducking out as soon as he'd seen Logan's wide eyes, Patton's worry, and Roman's clear surprise. Little did they know, Deceit had been the one to comfort him after, when things turned for the worse and Virgil had made a complete mess of his room, breaking his things and screaming out so loudly that, if not for him being ducked out, would have made Thomas spiral instantly. 

 

"I thought he would have unlocked his room by now," Logan mumbles, picking both himself and Patton off the floor with some help from Deceit, who had only just decided to speak. 

 

His silent panic stands clear as day as he whimpers, "It's  _ not  _ been an entire week. Last time Virgil  _ didn't  _ duck out, he  _ didn't  _ only duck out for a day or two." 

 

Patton heaves out a weary sigh, glancing at the door. The cracks seemingly glow with darkness, expanding before receding, as if following along the room's breathing. It could mean that Virgil had opened up his tidbit of the imagination, or that Virgil was heaving through his breathing exercises. 

 

"He'll be okay, Dee, we just have to give him some time. We were all pretty shook up at Remus' appearance the other day…" Even Logan, who usually only ever vented to Virgil, the only one  _ truly _ able to understand the mess of his feelings or jumbled words or upset feelings that he couldn't babble out himself to make sense of. Virgil had always taken them up and known how to counteract them within an instant. 

 

"I  _ didn't  _ specifically tell Remus not to visit. And I  _ didn't  _ specifically tell him to leave you all alone. I  _ don't  _ believe he took it as me being deceptive." It's simple lies, simple stressing to convey what he wants, words they can discard easily without a moment of confusion. Patton is silently thankful for it. 

 

"It's okay, kiddo! We got out of it just fine!" Patton smiles, though it falters when he glances at Virgils' door the subtle crackle of the nooks and crannies around it a stark contrast to his words. "We need to give Virgil some time. He was the most shaken. We can't rush him, either. When he's ready to talk, he will. I'm not sure what he said to Thomas after we left, or what's going on between the two of them, but it must have been big for this to be the reaction." 

 

The two others give somber nods at that. After some small talk, Patton convinces the two of them to come and have some tea with him to calm their nerves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking tired. Anyways, the last episode was great. Logan got heard! My baby boy got it confirmed that he's cool! He baby! And we met my new dumbass trash son. What a whore. Gotta love those dumb bitches, huh? So, here's a bit of a filler for now. I think it's the biggest chapter I've written for this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Virgil sighs as he steps out of his room. It had been, what? Two weeks? Maybe even three? He stopped counting after he accidentally locked himself in his part of the imagination. If not for his clumsiness, he probably would have been back sooner, but Virgil knew he was very dumb sometimes and this had been one of those many times. He'd forgotten he even had the key the entire time and didn't leave the door open. His own anxiety had failed him. 

 

He's bone-tired, though. His entire body feels like it's gone through a wringer a time or two and he's far too out of it to actually care what was going on. His mind was filled with static as he walked to the living room, the commons open for all. Virgil flops down on the couch, silently thankful for no one else being there. The others are in the kitchen, though, but he doesn't actually care. His wings stretch, out, aching so horribly. He wasn't sure how long he had then retired. His anxiety was seemingly canceled out by depression. It wasn't uncommon but… 

 

"Holy  _ shit,"  _ comes Romans' dramatic voice, though Virgil can't find it in him to care. He honestly just wants to start bawling as he curls up around himself. Thomas must be feeling it, too, because the living room darkens significantly. 

 

"Virgil," comes out Deceit's wary voice. Virgil flinches at it. The other kneels beside him, running a hand over his shoulder tentatively. "Hey, buddy. You alright?" 

 

Virgil can hear how wet his voice it, sounding like he's on the brink of tears. It makes Virgil turn towards him, immediately opening his arms to invite the teary-eyed side in. Virgil could feel his own wave of tears, as well as Thomas'. What had they done for the past few weeks? Nothing productive happened. Virgil had been the cause of it. He hadn't been there to enforce that they do anything. Guilt washes over Virgil like a tsunami, leaving Virgil nothing but a pile of tears in Deceit's arms. None of the others actually know how to respond, but it doesn't exactly matter. Virgil was held in his arms, safe, genuinely  _ safe. _ Even if it was just for a moment, it was comforting, just like how Joan was with Thomas right now, holding him silently as he sobs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Virgil lays slack across Deceit, head and arm tossed over his shoulder, face ducked in his neck. He breathes slowly, forcing himself to calm down. The older stays silent as he runs his hands over the others' back and through the feathers, silently preening without even realizing it. 

 

Patton sits on the sidelines, offering a couple of painkillers and a glass of water. If the headache hadn't set in yet, it surely would soon. He takes it slowly, hands shaking and movements attempted to be calculated. They come out messy. Hen Virgil accidentally drops the cup from shaking so bad, the tears just well back up again as he stares at the shattered remains and puddle. He chokes down another sob. 

 

"No, no, it's okay," Patton comforts as Roman goes to get the broom and dustpan. "It's just a cup! There's nothing bad! We can just get another one!" 

 

"I broke it," Virgil chokes out, words surprisingly soft compared to the suffocating sobs. "I didn't mean- I'm--"

 

"It's just a cup, Virgil," Deceit whispers to the side. "Nothing more than that." Not a singular lie leaves him. There's no twist in words, no specifically pronounced or stressed word, just the full truth for the side currently breaking down. 

 

Virgil gives a stunted nod. It's sharp and shaky but they get the gist of it as the side presses his face back into Deceit's shoulder. The cries don't disappear. They tone down after the glass is cleaned and the water is mopped up. Logan, who had sat by them the entire time, hadn't said a word. Instead, he preened the feathers, knowing exactly what he was doing. After Virgils' first fight with Deceit,  _ someone  _ had to know how to do what he couldn't, after all. 

 

Deceit softly asks, "Are you going to talk about what is bothering you, little bird, or should we leave it be?" 

 

Virgil sniffles, pulling back from Deceit to quickly wipes his eyes. "I-I-I told Thom-omas." 

 

"Told him what? That's not much to go off of, Vee." 

 

He rushed out in one high-pitched huff of air, "That I used to be a dark side." The side was, once again, on the verge of another bout of crying. "He-h-he looked so offended! And appalled!" He frantically wipes at his cheeks, hating that he chokes down another sob. 

 

"Breathe, Virgil. Calm down so we may handle this rationally." 

 

"I'm  _ Irrationality! _ I don't  _ do rational!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irrationality, the opposite of Logicality/Logic. 
> 
> "You're just Para-" 
> 
> That glance at Virgil and his expression after actually hurt my soul. Logan used Metaphorically/Figuratively (and I forgot what he used on Deceit) on Remus, so he must you Paranoid on "Anxiety"


	9. Chapter 9

Virgil heaves out another cry as Deceit softly speaks, a quiet attempt to calm the fellow side. It wasn't going unnoticed as Virgil downed the medication Patton offered, this time with a plastic cup instead of a glass. Roman was quickly taking up cleaning the shattered remains of the first attempt. 

 

"It's alright, Virgil. No one's going to look at you any different than they did before. We're older now. We know how to handle things. Even if you were originally named irrationality, we both know you're far more than that." 

 

Virgil clings to Deceit at the words. They wouldn't seem kind to much others, but Virgil knows it's kind. He knows what his friend means, knows what's going on. 

 

"You're so much more than what they pinned on you. You have so much of Thomas' emotions, so much of his  _ everything. _ You're strong as Hell. You could single-handedly break Thomas, and yet you've chosen  _ not to! _ You're the kindest of us, Virgil, even if you don't realize it!" 

 

Virgil continues to cry, but it feels  _ different _ now. It isn't the same cry that makes his body ache, but one that seems to be calming him down more than anything, lolling him off of his own Negativity, just one of the many other names he had heard through the years, nothing but offended slander to his name. 

 

Thomas was coming down from his cries now, coming down from his own ache. 


	10. Chapter 10

Virgil was so tired. He was so,  _ so _ tired. It had been two days since he had broken down in Deceits' arms. They hadn't talked about it since. They hadn't tried to make amends. They hadn't don't  _ anything. _

 

Virgil was constantly tired. He wasn't  _ depressed _ tired but just flat out feeling like he didn't sleep for years sort of tired. He couldn't find out why, couldn't bring himself to exactly question it too much, either. 

 

But Deceit sits with him sometimes, the two curled up together on the couch or wherever they had sat. Virgil would drape his wings over his friend and Deceit wouldn't comment about how they'd dulled down, how they weren't healthy anymore and looked like they'd gone through a hurricane. Instead, he would preen Virgil without a comment, fingers carding through the feathers. 

 

No one talked about it. No one chipped in their tidbit of information when they found Virgil and Deceit in the living room, Virgil laid against Deceit as the other used barely movements to pull out a few pieces of fluff from the once gorgeous feathers. 

 

Occasionally, Roman or Remus join them. While no one else could really stand Remus, Virgil used to have a  _ great _ friendship with the dark twin. He was  _ Negativity, _ of  _ course, _ he got along with the bearer of bad thoughts. They were insufferable when they were friends, fueling onto the fire and making everyone's lives loving Hell,  _ especially _ for anyone that wasn't the two and two alone. 

 

Roman thought it was absolutely  _ hilarious _ to find Remus doing such a meticulously calm thing, preening Virgil like he had done a million times before. The red-and-white-clad twin had to walk out of the room from laughing so hard. 

 

Virgil liked the extra bit of attention, though, not that he would ever confess it. They were kind and calm with their actions and would sit with Virgil through the two days of severe  _ numbness. _ His bones ached and, if he didn't have confirmation from Logan, he would think Thomas had started up on anxiety medication. Logan was rather adamant that after his mother not wanting to start him up on medication, he didn't want to start up on them, either, wary of it. Virgil should have known that,  _ he _ was the one that told him not to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I love any and all! Constructive criticism is Hella welcomed, too!! (But only constructive....)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
